Prior art imaging techniques, such as, X-ray, CT-scan, MRI, ultrasound, radar, and/or the like generally involve expensive (expensive to buy, lease, use, train, maintain, etc.), specialized, complicated equipment, and/or equipment that may occupy a relatively large footprint. And in many applications the electromagnetic energy emitted for imaging purposes from some prior art imaging systems may be dangerous or destructive to the object being imaged and thus such imaging must be minimized to prevent problems from overexposure. A prime example of this is the use of X-rays to image hard (dense) structures in biologic samples, such as teeth and bones in vertebrates; where overexposure to X-rays may lead to undesirable mutations and cancers. And even in the case of inanimate objects, such objects may also still be prone to deterioration (e.g., becoming brittle) resulting from overexposure to emitted high energy imaging electromagnetic radiation, such as X-rays. In many instances, if overexposure was not a problem, practitioners would then prefer to utilize such imaging techniques more frequently thus significantly increasing probability of discovering issues earlier in time. In some instances, such as with cancer patients or with pregnant women, use of X-rays is necessarily restricted.
There is a need in the art for imaging techniques that in comparison to preexisting imaging techniques of X-ray, CT-scan, MRI, ultrasound, radar, and/or the like would be comparatively less expensive to implement; and/or would require a smaller equipment footprint to utilize. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a non-invasive, contactless, imaging techniques that may utilize comparatively less energetic electromagnetic spectra, such as radio waves to communicate information that upon analysis may yield imaging results and other state information of a given material-of-interest to be imaged.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed. Embodiments of the present invention may provide novel ways of analyzing (monitoring and/or tracking) current states, structural integrity, and various qualities of various materials-of-interest; with applications in medical care, dentistry, and construction and engineering without use of preexisting imaging techniques that may use X-ray, CT-scan, MRI, ultrasound, and/or a reliance upon dangerous imaging techniques utilizing ionizing radiation. Examples of materials-of-interest may include, but may not be limited to: dental fillings, root canals, dental crowns, dental sealants and resins, dental and other medical implants, and other structures used in medicine, dentistry and/or construction and/or engineering.
Using minimization advances in microelectronics and process manufacturing techniques, negligibly-sized micro-sensors may be implanted in the material-of-interest to be analyzed (monitored and/or tracked). In some applications, implantation of such negligibly-sized micro-sensors may be done prior to the given material-of-interest curing and/or hardening, e.g., a dental filling. Using the disclosed imaging technology, subsequent to the completion of such curing or hardening, the current state, e.g., the structural integrity, may be scanned (imaged) to determine possible problems in the material-of-interest such as, but not limited to, possible fracturing, cracking, bending, twisting, excessive pressure, abnormal temperature, foreign materials or liquids penetration, and the like. And such analysis may be done non-invasively, without use of ionizing radiation in some applications, and reading of the implanted negligibly-sized micro-sensors may be remotely measured. Thus, such scanning (i.e., reading or imaging) may be done comparatively much more frequently that would be permitted if the practitioner had to rely upon using X-ray imaging.
The present invention has also been developed in order to detect specific problems, conditions, and/or substances, such as, but not limited to, biological cells (e.g., foreign cells, abnormal cells, cancerous cells, etc.), infection, fever, inflammation, antigens, antibodies, foreign substances, tissue conditions, ailments, and/or the like. Detection may be a subset of monitoring; wherein devices disclosed herein, as well, as in the accompanying drawings, are capable of monitoring and detection in materials of interest.
The disclosed imaging techniques may not require a power source in the implanted negligibly-sized micro-sensors. Energy required for the operation of the implanted negligibly-sized micro-sensors may be harvested from external electromagnetic energy sources during the reading (scanning) process.
Embodiments of the present invention may also establish locations (e.g., positions or coordinates) of wireless-devices with the implanted negligibly-sized micro-sensors. Such location determination may utilize well-known LPS (local positioning systems) techniques, that may involve use of triangulation, trilateration, multilateration, combinations thereof, and the like; as well as involve solving various nonlinear equations using various well-known techniques. Embodiments of the present invention may provide contactless ways of determining real-time locations as well as real-time sensor readings of and from these implanted negligibly-sized wireless-devices with sensors, which over time and over differently placed implanted negligibly-sized wireless-devices with sensors may yield information as to the various current states and changes in state of the given material-of-interest that is being monitored.
Embodiments of the present invention may also establish locations (e.g., positions or coordinates) of wireless-devices with the implanted negligibly-sized micro-sensors without utilizing LPS (local positioning systems) techniques.
These wireless-devices (with sensors or without sensors) may be referred to as RFID tags or Near-Field Communication (NFC) devices. Distances (ranges) between these wireless-devices (with sensors or without sensors) and various readers may readily be determined. The reader may emit various electromagnetic (EM) signals and may receive back wireless (returned) electromagnetic signals (e.g., “backscattered”) from the wireless-devices (with sensors or without sensors). And from such returning wireless electromagnetic (EM) signals (such as, but not limited to backscatter electromagnetic signals), distances (ranges) as well as location determination and readings from sensors may then be utilized to analyze various states of the material-of-interest being monitored.
Localization (location determination) of wireless-devices using well-known LPS (local positioning systems) techniques, that may involve use of triangulation, trilateration, multilateration, combinations thereof, and/or the like is well understood in the relevant art. For example, range measurements between readers and wireless-devices may be based on a number of prior art techniques, among them determining ranges based on phase differences between transmitted and wireless (returned) signals (e.g., “backscattered”), Returned Signal Strength (RSSI), and/or other means. For example, trilateration may be a well-known technique of determining three-dimensional (3D) coordinates of an object using the measured ranges (distances) from that object to three or more other objects with known three-dimensional (3D) coordinates. Triangulation may another well-known technique in this context.